Discovering The Waterfront
by BrokenWaffles
Summary: Love. Jorden/Jones. McFly-Danny Jones S/A


_I will promise myself I won't care  
distracting myself from your stare  
and I've seen this mistake once before  
with your games I will never fall for_

The brunette looked away from her friend in discust when he turned up to their shared house with yet another woman.

"Pig." She muttered under her breathe, and let out a laugh when she heard the man trip up the stairs.

He stumbled up the stairs, dragging the blonde behind him, and landed in his room.

She fell apart everytime Danny brought a female home. He had no idea the feelings that Jorden had for him, and they were anything but weak. She wanted him to be hers, but she could never tell him, for that might jepardize their friendship.

She pretended not to care so that she could make it through the day, when in reality, her heart was breaking.  
_  
I've hung up my guns  
I won't kill again_

Danny fell into his bedroom with the name-less blonde wrapped around his body tightly. He yanked her to her feet and began to kiss her furiously. He could hear the music being turned up downstairs and instantly felt a pang of guilt. Jorden was down there. He didn't know why everytime she was around he felt guilty for even looking at anyone else, but he wasn't going to let it get him down. Not tonight. He was already in too deep.

Two hours later everything in the house was silent, the house was dark, and Jorden was seated in the same spot she alway was after Danny's se_x_capades. On the sofa, trying her best to hold her feelings in.

Danny trotted down the stairs whistling without a care in the world before his eyes fell on the quivering figure on the sofa. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, not knowing what to say to fix things. He didn't even know the problem.__

I won't forget you  
I'm not gonna let you win  
but I'm tired of lying  
tired of fighting you  
and it's not gonna change

He stood in the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity wondering what could possibly be wrong with his best-friend. She was never not smiling. Even when she was mad, she smiled. He'd never seen her like this before, and it scared him.

Finally, he decided he needed to comfront her, no matter how frightening it was to him to see her hurt. He sat down close to her on the sofa, engulfing her in a hug and soothingly running his fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong, love? What happened?" He cooed into her ear.

She turned to look into his deep blue eyes with her bright blue orbs, leaving him breathless for the first time in his life.

"Danny...I don't know...just...everything's so confusing." She blushed before sobbing once more, leaning her head down into his chest.

He rubbed her back, hushing her, trying to calm her down. "What's confusing, Jorden? Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen." He whispered.

She slowly sat up, tears still leaking down her face, and shook her head violently.

Danny nodded and rolled his eyes. "You never want to talk! We're supposed to be best-friends, Jorden! What happened to us..." He fadded out.

She shook her head once more, not finding the words to say to him.

He stood quickly, fists clenched, obviously frustrated. "I can't do this, you know? If you want to talk, I'll be in my room."

"Maybe if you sent the skank home, I'd talk!" She screamed out of nowhere.

Danny's eyes went big before turning to leave.

"Danny, wait! I love you, okay!?" She yelled almost in a whisper, but he caught it. Loud and clear.

"You what?"__

You ask for my heart  
you know that I'm down  
but not the way you lie to me,  
you tear it all apart and beg for me to stay

"I-I love you, Danny. Damn it, I always have! How could you not notice?! Are you completely blind?" She yelled with bloodshot eyes.

Danny stood gob-smacked in the doorway. "I-I...I...Well...I..."

"You fuc_k_ing WHAT, Danny?" She cried.

"Why would you tell me that!? You know I don't want that...Not after Ali. You know I can't handle loving anyone yet..." Tears were threatening his eyes now.

"You have to get past her at some point, Danny. I could help you. I could do that for you. Please, just give me a chance." She whimpered.

It was Danny's turn to shake his head now. "No, Jorden. Why would you do this to me..." He was crying now.

"Danny! I'm not doing anything to you! I love you!" She screamed, falling back on the sofa.__

I've sailed off to sea  
I'm not coming back

Danny stared at the woman he always thought to be his best friend.

"I don't know if I love you." He slammed his fist into the wall next to his head. "I don't know!"

Jorden got to her feet and ran. She ran out the front door, not even bothering to put her shoes on. She needed to clear her head. She had always loved running, and it gave her a chance to think about things without interuption.

_**He can't really still be stuck on Ali...can he?**_

She thought long and hard, and by the time she stopped running, she'd been whiped. "Oh sh_i_t. Where the heck am I?" She'd been lost in London before, but she had no one with her this time. She was on her own. She had to get back to talk to Danny. __

I won't forget you  
I'm not gonna let you win  
but I'm tired of lying  
tired of fighting you  
and it's not gonna change

It seemed like everytime something went wrong with Danny or Jorden, there'd be a fight going down in the household. She was sick of it. Things needed to change. She loved the man for god's sake!

She finally found her way back to the house.

_**His car's still here...**_

She entered the house to utter silence, and made her way up the stairs to Danny's room.

Knocking lightly, she opened the door slowly. "Danny?" She peered in. "Are you okay?" She saw him laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He nodded and put his hands behing his head. "Can I come in?" She asked. He nodded once more, this time with an added sigh. She hung her head low and slowly entered the room. __

Counting down  
Make that sound  
And you know it makes no sense  
Counting down  
Till you mess around  
And I know you can't ever change  
When I'm trembling,  
Thrown overboard

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, but everything I said was true... I really do love you, and I can't just go around pretending I don't care about you anymore. You have to get over Ali sometime, and you made it quite obvious you don't want to try with me, and that's okay, but you need to get someone to be with. For yourself if anything. Please, Danny. I don't like seeing you like this." She pointed around his untidy room with women's clothes scattered all around.

"And-"

She was interupted by a pair of lips crashing down on hers, throwing her off as she fell to the ground with a body ontop of hers.

His gaze met hers as he began to laugh. "You clumbsy thing, what am I going to do with you?" He mused. She stared blankly at him, not understanding the situation in the least.

"Come on, let's have a proper kiss then, where you don't drag me to the floor." He stuck his tongue out at her in a playful way.  
_  
And I'm ready to relive the past  
Counting down  
Make that sound  
Break the silence_

She laughed as she realized what was happening. "So you've changed your mind then, eh, Jones?" She pushed him off of her and climbed to her feet.

He nooded his head and moved closer to her. "Aye, I have. I realized that I really do love you as well. And I want you in my life forever. I need you, Jorden." He blushed and looked to the ground.

She cupped his cheek with her palm, bringing his face level with hers.

_  
Pretend it's not forever,  
I'll pull myself together  
I'll say that I'll forget her,  
I'll breathe._

"Ali's gone from my head. She broke up with me, and I accept that now. I want you now. I love you, Jorden." He took a deep breathe, looking the woman he loved in the eye.

She nodded at him, jumping into his arms.__

And I'll say she never hurt me,  
And look at it as learning,  
And laugh about the good and the bad.  
Because I won't live forever  
We don't belong together,  
I know I'll feel better,  
One day when I can make it through.

That night, they would be found nowhere else but on the sofa, cuddling and watching films all night long, and in the morning, there would be no regrets, because they had eachother, and no matter how badly either of them hurt eachother in the past, or even the future, it didn't matter, because they were living for now.


End file.
